10 de marzo de 1978
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: "...Habían pasado muchas, cientos de cosas juntos, pero nada, ni los innumerables sueños eróticos, pudieron preparar a Remus Lupin para lo que Sirius le diría a continuación.—Te deseo."


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p>Crudo invierno escocés de 1978, séptimo y último curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, un malvado mago tenebroso conocido bajo el sobrenombre de Lord Voldemort amenaza con poner en jaque al mundo mágico por completo, pero aún no. Aún no es algo importante para ninguno de los adolescentes del castillo. Bueno, puede que para Lily Evans, Gryffindor pelirroja, endemoniadamente inteligente y con los ojos verdes más hermosos que el mundo haya visto alguna vez, sí sea importante. Puede que para Remus, un tímido y acomplejado muchacho que no desea meterse en líos pero que se ve involucrado en más de los que cualquier persona normal debería, también sea importante. Pero claro, Lily está enamorada de un tal James Potter y Remus, Remus Lupin es un licántropo, un hombre lobo, una criatura que cada noche de luna llena se desgarra a sí mismo y pugna por hacerlo también a cualquiera que se ponga en su camino y por eso, a todos los efectos y para cualquier persona cuerda y acorde con las normas no escritas del mundo mágico, es incapaz de poseer una opinión razonable. Claro está, que Remus Lupin no se encuentra solo, a él le acompaña un reducido grupo de tres incondicionales, tres personas a quien lo mismo les da que les da lo mismo que su amigo se convierta tres noches al mes en un lobito irritado, e incluso le acompañan, quebrantando normas sociales, escolares y ministeriales en sus noches de locura, convirtiéndolas en una aventura que no desean suspender.<br>Sin embargo y pese a todos los cambios extraordinarios de su cuerpo, Remus Lupin es, de todas todas y por mucho que a él le pese, un adolescente. Y como todo chico en la edad del pavo, cada vez tiene menos ganas de estudiar, de escribir la redacción para la profesora McGonagall, de leer la interminable lista de libros para runas antiguas y de pensar en cosas que no tengan nada que ver con el sexo.  
>Para la mayor parte de sus compañeros, profesores y familiares Remus Lupin es un puritano, un tímido muchacho que no piensa en guarradas, centrado en sus estudios y que no se deja llevar por la primera chica en minifalda y enseñando el canalillo. Y esto último es estrictamente cierto, pero en el resto de afirmaciones fracasan estrepitosamente.<br>A Remus Lupin nunca, desde que nació del cascarón (como Sirius dice, puesto que Remus está tan desconectado del acto más excitante, delicioso y maravilloso de la vida, el sexo, que no pudo haber nacido del vientre de su madre como todo hijo de vecino, sino de un duro huevo que le dejó medio atontado cuando golpeó su blanda cabeza contra él para romper el cascarón, intentando salir) como decíamos, desde que nuestro licántropo salió del cascarón nunca, jamás, se ha quedado mirando el escote de una mujer, unos redondos y jugosos pechos, nunca ha parado en medio de la calle y girado en redondo por poder observar unos segundos más unas curvilíneas piernas femeninas.  
>Y es que Remus Lupin es gay, Remus Lupin es una nena, un pierdeaceite, bujarra, un invertido, un muerdealmohadas, un marica. Para ser exactos Remus Lupin va soltando plumas allá por donde pisa. Pero nadie, salvo cierta pelirroja de hermosos ojos esmeralda, por supuesto, se ha dado cuenta. ¿Cómo iba a pensar la gente que Lupin, ese escuálido chico pero de anchos hombros y respingón trasero estrecho, ese tímido y encantador chico estudioso, ese chico que se esmera en tapar su cuerpo a miradas ajenas pero que no puede evitar que las miradas se fijen en esa cicatriz de su cuello que el cuello vuelto no llega a ocultar y que toda fémina ha deseado saber dónde acaba, él, iba a ser gay? Pues bien, él lo era. Lo era desde el primer pelo castaño de su cabeza hasta el último de su larga cola lupina y nadie, o al menos eso él esperaba, se había percatado de que soñaba, suspiraba y, dando al traste con la etiqueta de puritano que le colgaban, se masturbaba diariamente pensando en el chico que le había robado la cordura.<br>Ese chico, hombre, adolescente, lo mismo daba lo que fuera, Remus no sabía qué había hecho con la cordura que le había robado, puesto que nada en él parecía haber cambiado. Él no era un muchacho cuerdo en absoluto. Él escapaba del castillo a la menor oportunidad, peleaba y gastaba bromas pesadas a cada minuto que su merecida fama de seductor se lo permitía. Porque él era conocido como buen estudiante, alborotador pero sobre todo como el gran mujeriego que Hogwarts había conocido en todos sus siglos de existencia. Puede que su mejor amigo, su hermano, James Potter hubiera podido competir con él, pero ni siquiera, porque este, amén de que no poseía ni su elegancia innata, ni su labia, ni sus incomparables ojos grises, estaba del mismo momento en que piso el colegio, total y perdidamente enamorado de Lily Evans, y no había para él otra cosa que ganarse un beso de sus labios e insultar a cierto slytherin de cabello grasiento. Por eso, y por sus nunca bien ponderados atributos, Sirius Black era sin duda un mujeriego, seductor y el candidato perfecto para enamorar a Remus Lupin.  
>El licántropo, sin fuerzas ni ganas para resistirse, bebía los vientos por él, soñaba todas las noches con que su amistad diera un brusco giro hacia el desenfrenado mundo del sexo salvaje en el que la mitad de alumnas, y la mitad de aulas y baños del catillo, se habían visto envueltos en alguna ocasión. Tras casi siete años de amistad, Remus había crecido y visto cómo lo hacía su amigo, había contemplado estupefacto cómo descubría su "pequeño problema peludo" y lo aceptaba; incluso cómo le había ayudado a hacerlo soportable. Después de todo ese tiempo Remus ya sabía que el pelo de Sirius siempre, tras levantarse y tras una noche de fiesta estaba en un estado perfecto y bien peinado, que el quidditch le hacía tener unos abdominales de vértigo, que después de la duodécima copa de whisky de fuego es conveniente quitarle la varita y, entre otras cosas, que tenía una preciosa colección de doce lunares distribuidos a lo largo de su cuerpo, sin contar si había uno en la zona que los ajustados bóxer con los que dormía tapaban.<br>Por eso aquella noche de frío invierno, 9 de marzo de 1978, Remus Lupin se sorprendió cuando, estando tumbado en su cama leyendo un libro, Sirius apareció en el cuarto, y no estaba acompañado de ninguna mujer. Remus tuvo que levantar la vista del libro dos veces y parpadear para poder creer que Sirius Black estuviera en el dormitorio un sábado, y no de escapada en Hogsmeade, o metido en las faldas de alguna linda muchacha.  
>Sirius entró en el cuarto como el rey de Inglaterra entra en su sala de estar, la cabeza en alto y los hombros cuadrados, zancada larga y elegante, decidido porque, a pesar de que no quisiera, él era un Black y desde que nació le enseñaron que él era un aristócrata y podía hacer lo que le gustase en el momento que quisiera. Lo mismo daba que Remus técnicamente necesitara reposo puesto que apenas hacía dos noches de la última luna llena y que estuviera leyendo en la cama con una tableta de chocolate en la mesilla de noche para recuperar fuerzas y dormir toda la noche si fuera necesario.<br>Eso a Sirius Black, finamente hablando, se la soplaba. Por lo que se sentó en la cama de Remus, le robó un buen pedazo de chocolate y le dijo:  
>— ¿Qué haces aquí, Lunático? —Remus dejó el libro en la mesilla, sabiendo que Sirius no le dejaría seguir leyendo y se incorporó en la cama.<br>—Leo, Sirius, o al menos eso es lo que hacía.  
>Al menos eso es lo que dice, y parece que Sirius le cree, pero no, Remus lleva la última media hora intentando descifrar qué significan las letras, qué palabra forman y qué es lo que le quiere decir aquel dichoso libro de Shakespeare, porque la imagen del cuerpo de Sirius, en calzoncillos, recién salido de la ducha, no deja de incitarle a imaginar una fantasía sexual en la que él finalice entre sus piernas, jadeante en busca de aire y empapado en sudor.<br>Sirius, como si esa fuera su cama y su casa, sube los pies encima de la cama tras quitarse de dos tirones las zapatillas y mira a su amigo, sin terminar de comprender aún cómo es que un sábado por la noche está leyendo en la cama, sin hacer nada que implique música, alcohol, sexo o las tres cosas a la vez.  
>Pero en parte Sirius estaba equivocado porque, recostado como estaba, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, despreocupadamente en la cama de su amigo, este no podía parar de pensar en la de cosas indecentes que le haría en ese momento como, por ejemplo, agarrarle de la corbata medio suelta y meterse dentro de su camisa a saborear el musculoso pecho del merodeador. O quizá puede que lo sepa, porque Black se levanta, haciendo que Remus salga de su ensueño y sacuda la cabeza, atontado, cuando Sirius se planta en la cama, rebosante de energía, de rodillas entre las piernas de Lupin, haciendo crujir los muelles del colchón.<br>Este aleja la cabeza todo lo que puede, hasta que golpea contra el cabecero, estupefacto ante esa repentina invasión de su espacio vital. El rostro del moreno está a apenas diez centímetros del suyo y su cálido aliento, con un ligero olor a whisky, lo golpea. Mas no tanto como el silencio que se adueña de la escena, denotando que ese momento es importante, que algo va a cambiar y que acelera la respiración del licántropo.  
>Toda la energía que Sirius rebosa y que hace temblar las paredes parece calmarse, casi desaparecer, "sólo" notándose en las intensas vibraciones del entorno que le rodea y éste, por supuesto, incluye a Remus Lupin.<br>—Lunático— dice. Parece ser la primera vez que Remus oye su voz en un susurro y, por algún extraño capricho del destino, le parece la voz más hermosa que ha oído nunca.  
>—Dime, Canuto. —su voz siempre ha sido ronca, pero en ese momento lo parece aún más, y no puede evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.<br>Habían pasado muchas, cientos de cosas juntos, pero nada, ni los innumerables sueños eróticos, pudieron preparar a Remus Lupin para lo que Sirius le diría a continuación.  
>—Te deseo.<br>El silencio les acompañó unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, Los ojos grises de Sirius taladraban los de Remus, observando su reacción, percatándose de cuándo el cerebro del licántropo hizo clic y comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo. Entonces, sin esperar un segundo a averiguar en su mirada rechazo o aceptación agarró su barbilla, le alzó la cabeza sosteniéndole el mentón y le besó.  
>Podríamos decir que fue un beso francés, lleno de ganas, saliva y pasión, pero eso sería quedarse corto. La mano de Sirius baja desde el mentón del licántropo hasta su hombro y desciende hasta su pecho, donde no se detiene, pero Remus deja de notar el resto de su cuerpo, porque Sirius le está mordiendo el labio, invadiendo su boca con la lengua y, ¡por Merlín!, apretando la rodilla contra su entrepierna, consiguiendo la erección más grande que Remus Lupin había tenido jamás.<br>Remus, mientras asistía a todo ese hito de la naturaleza y de sus sueños en el que el mismísimo Sirius Black se le lanzaba y atacaba como sólo él podría hacerlo... se dejaba hacer. En esa pareja había pasión de sobra y toda la que ponía Sirius hacía a la de Remus relegarse a su boca, dejarse hacer y gemir cuando el moreno se apoderó de su cuello.  
>Su cuello había sido para él una parte más; totalmente prescindible si no fuera para sujetar la cabeza, hasta que Sirius lo encontró. Primero con los labios, luego con la lengua y después con los dedos, dientes y un torbellino de gestos que hacían que el licántropo se derritiera y no parara de gemir en voz ahogada.<br>Sirius le quitó la camisa, sólo para derretirse besando esa cicatriz del cuello y seguirla, seguirla interminablemente hasta su fin, ni más ni menos que a la altura de la cadera.  
>Entonces Sirius alzó la vista y se encontró con su amigo, ojos chispeantes, boca entreabierta y manos cerradas en puños, agarradas a las sábanas como si le fuera la vida en ello, y puede que así fuera porque Sirius le arrancó literalmente los pantalones y, con cuidado, sabiendo lo que provocaría en Remus, le despojó de los canzoncillos con los dientes. A partir de entonces Remus lo recuerda todo borroso, como una nube de excitación y deguste de los sentidos en la que Sirius cogía su erección y se la merendaba, literalmente, con lentitud al principio y a un ritmo endiabladamente rápido después. Remus estaba a escasos segundos del cielo cuando Sirius paró.<br>— Date la vuelta— ¿Cómo una orden podía ser tan excitante? Remus, temblando, apenas pudo alzar la voz para ordenarle a él que esperase, él también tenía algo que hacer.  
>—Espera...— y con manos muy grandes para unos botones que se hacían cada vez más pequeños desnudó a Canuto hasta ver su musculoso pecho, rebosante de excitación, todo para él. Se detuvo en acariciarlo, pero Sirius quería llevar las riendas y le reclamó en otro beso, todo saliva y deseo, hasta que perdió el control. Perdió el control cuando Remus bajó la mano hasta sus tejanos y ni corto ni perezoso agarró su miembro, acarició y apretó todo el bulto que escondía su pantalón hasta que escuchó a su amigo jadear.<br>Entonces Sirius perdió el control, jadeante y deseoso de empalar a su amigo hasta que el sol saliera, le empujó contra la cama, se quitó el cinturón de un tirón y se quitó las dos últimas prendas que aún le quedaban.  
>—Date la vuelta —petición u orden, Remus no se pudo resistir al poder que emanaba, de rodillas en su cama, tan erguido él como su miembro, palpitante, anhelando poseerle. Remus era virgen, y le entraron los nervios.<br>—Canuto, yo...  
>—Shhh...—le chistó Sirius, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios, y bajando por toda su espalda, acariciándole, haciéndole arder. Le alzó el trasero y Remus se colocó de rodillas, deseando y temeroso de recibirle. —No te preocupes, Lunático...—intentaba tranquilizarle mientras le preparaba.<br>Remus no se preocupaba, se encontraba ya a medio camino del paraíso.  
>—¿Sabes? Llevo mucho tiempo deseando hacer esto, ver tu espalda arqueada, tus labios suplicándome, oír tu respiración jadeante —comenzó a acariciar lentamente el miembro del licántropo— sentir cómo te derrites entre mis manos y sobre todo...—si aquello era una técnica de distracción estaba funcionando, porque Remus se había olvidado del dolor y del miedo, y estaba totalmente concentrado en las palabras y gestos del moreno— Sobre todo deseaba sentirme dentro de ti —fue entonces cuando le penetró, poco a poco, con cuidado y saliva, viendo cómo Remus arqueaba aún más la espalda y sus manos aferraban las sábanas mientras se le escapaba un gemido, a medias dolor, a medio camino del placer.<br>Pronto Sirius perdió la capacidad de seguir hablando en favor del placer, placer al sentirse cada vez más dentro del estrecho, estrecho y dulce Remus.  
>Éste no podía evitar gemir, casi incluso gritar al escuchar la respiración jadeante de su amigo y cómo llegaba dentro, tan dentro y se retiraba, casi hasta fuera a la par que con una lenta cadencia le acariciaba, rozaba, agarraba o lo que demonios se pudiera llamar a lo que estaba haciendo con su polla.<br>Entonces, en el momento exacto, demasiado pronto pero a la vez tarde Remus no pudo más y acabó desplomándose exhausto en la cama y en las sábanas, estrechando tanto aquel maravilloso orificio de su cuerpo que Sirius no tuvo más remedio ni fuerzas para resistir a venirse dentro con su sediento miembro palpitante ahí, justo ahí, en el punto exacto que debía tocar para que Remus tuviera otro tipo de orgasmo, más interno, más brutal, más placentero.  
>Agotados y tumbados en la cama del licántropo, Sirius dio un suave beso a su amigo y dijo:<br>—Feliz dieciocho cumpleaños, Lunático.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> He dedicado bastante tiempo a esta historia y tiene bastante importancia para mí, así que espero vuestros reviews, con muchas críticas, ya que lo habéis leído no cuesta nada un par de palabras.


End file.
